The Second One
by SkyDragonRoar
Summary: Natsu has something very special to give to Lucy on their graduation day. NaLu one-shot. Very fluffy.


**A/N: Oh, NO! Kat-chan is back with ANOTHER story?! Hehehe, I'm sorry! I had to! Just a quick NaLu one-shot, hopefully it'll be good! ^-^**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail!

Natsu pulled at his collar nervously, gulping. His throat was dry and his palms were sweaty. He had been a nervous wreck since this morning. He really hadn't expected there to be so much pressure. Today was the day of his graduation and he was freaking out that he might trip on stage, mess up his uniform, have to make a surprise speech...(Well, that was a bit unlikely, but you never know...)

But one thing he was planning to do that could only be done today was making him more nervous than ever, something involving a certain person.

How could he possibly do it without messing up?

"Natsu! Hey!"

He turned to see his friend Lucy running towards him, a bright smile on her face. Her sailor uniform was neat and tidy for today. The blue skirt and red bow looked good on her, and her hair was tied up to one side.

She looked...really cute.

Really, really cute.

Especially when she smiled like that.

Don't blush, you idiot.

Do. Not. Blush.

"Um, Natsu? Is something wrong?"

"What? Um, No, no, of course there's not! Haha, um, what was it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck for today." She said, smiling that wonderful smile of hers again and reaching up to hug him quickly. That made his heart race, and he really hoped she couldn't feel it pounding in his chest.

"Well, I'd better go now." She said. "Bye, Natsu!"

"See ya." He raised his hand in a wave as she ran off, letting it fall awkwardly to his side once she was out of sight.

...Damn it.

He was going to have to be really brave later.

"I'm very proud to present to you the graduating class of Fairy Tail Middle School, 2013!" The principal announced from stage, "I wish you all the best of luck in your future studies!"

The students, the families, and the underclassmen all cheered. The room was filled with friends said tearful goodbyes to those who they wouldn't be attending high school with, others talking excitedly about how great high school would be, or people being congratulated by their families.

"Natsu! Over here!"

Natsu turned to greet his family, relaxing now that the ceremony was over and he had managed to get through it without screwing up. His little step-sister Wendy, his stepmother Grandine and his father Igneel approached him, bright smiles on their faces.

"Well done, son!" Igneel said warmly, clapping his son on the back.

"Well done, Natsu-nii! I'm proud of you!" Wendy gushed.

"Great job, Natsu." Grandine smiled, embracing him.

"Thanks, guys." Natsu said, distracted. "Listen, I'm going to go say bye to a few friends, alright?"

"Sure. We'll see you later. Don't forget we have to celebrate!" Igneel reminded him.

"Yeah, I won't forget."

He ran over to a group of his friends, looking around. Nope, no Lucy. He spotted one of her friends and rushed over to her.

"Hey, Levy," He said breathlessly, "Have you seen Lucy anywhere, by any chance?"

"Um, I was talking to her a few minutes ago, but she went that way," The petite blue-haired girl pointed to the door, "She's probably in the hall or outside."

Thanks, see ya!" He said gratefully, pushing through crowds of people to get to the door. Once in the halls, he looked around frantically, but he still couldn't see her. He rushed to the end of the hall where the double-doors leading outside were, his heart pounding. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in when he caught sight of her blonde hair, her back turned to him. It looked like she was heading home already.

"Lucy! Lucy, wait up!" He called, waving his arms and running. She turned around and caught sight of him, stopping do he could catch up to her.

"Hi, Natsu." Lucy smiled, "Well done today."

"Thanks," He said breathlessly. "You too. Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well...um, it's just..." Natsu suddenly became flustered and tongue-tied. "I,um...Lucy, I...What I'm trying to say is..."

She giggled, "Come on, Natsu. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, um..." He placed his hand on his jacket and tore something off carefully. "Here..." He handed it to her sheepishly, suddenly becoming extremely interested in his shoes.

Lucy was stunned. There, in his outstretched hand, was a button.

Natsu's second button.

She took it, clasping it in her hands. "Natsu...Natsu, this is-!"

"I-I understand if you don't want it." He said quickly, looking up at her. His face was scarlet, his cheeks tinted red. "I just...I had to let you know...about, how I-I feel about you...and this was the only way-"

He was cut off abruptly as Lucy suddenly dropped her bag, standing up on tip-toe to press her lips against his. He was startled for a minute before he closed his eyes and placed his hand gently on the side of her face. They broke apart, both of their faces stained red. Lucy still had the button clutched in her hands, holding it closely to her heart.

"Of course I want it, Natsu. I feel the same way about you." Lucy said sheepishly.

"R-really? Are y-you serious?"

She giggled and stood up on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek this time, "Yeah, really. Thank you. Thank you for this, Natsu."

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"...I love you."

"I-I love you too, Natsu. A lot."

* * *

**A/N: Awww! So much fluffiness for one chapter, haha! I'm a fan of these cute one-shot type stories, hehehe...**  
**Reviews are very appreciated! ^-^ Also, if you were wondering what the significance of the second button is in Japan, well let me explain a very cute tradition they have- when students graduate school, boys give the buttons off their uniform jacket to girls they admire. They save the second button, the one closest to their heart, for the girl they love, hence Natsu giving his to Lucy. :)  
**


End file.
